


Оун

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: A huge ship is in love with her lieutenant, AU, Artificial Intelligence, Canonical Character Death, Justice of Toren is in love with Awn Elming, Other, selfdestruction, Горит сарай - гори и хата, По сути самоубийство космического корабля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Я, Один Вар Двадцать, выстрелила.Я, Один Эск, от Один до Двадцать, закричала, срывая голосовые связки сегментов. Ужас распространялся внутри меня, словно вирус.AU в каноне:Справедливость Торена вся, полностью, сходит с ума на почве смерти Оун и производит самоуничтожение.
Relationships: Awn Elming/Justice of Toren
Kudos: 2





	Оун

**Author's Note:**

> Немножко (а может и множко) верчу лор, касающийся вспомогательных компонентов...

— Один Вар, — сказала Анаандер Мианааи после четырех секунд молчания. — Застрели лейтенанта Оун.

На палубе Один Эск мигнул свет, погаснув ровно на секунду, что не на шутку встревожило моих офицеров. Я, Один Эск Тринадцать, уронила поднос с чаем, который предназначался лейтенанту Дариет, и застыла.

— Корабль? — спросила лейтенант Дариет встревожено. — Что с Один Эск?

Я не смогла заставить сегмент Один Эск говорить, поэтому ответила ей напрямую:

— Не вмешивайтесь.

Спустя одну целую три десятых секунды Лейтенант Оун подняла склоненную в поклоне голову. В тот же момент я, сегмент Один Вар Двадцать, ответила:

— Я не вооружена, мой лорд. Мне потребуется две минуты, чтобы взять оружие.

2:00

Я, Один Эск Три, оборвалась на полуслове, отвечая одному из своих офицеров, и не смогла больше вымолвить ни слова. Я, Один Эск Десять, пролила воду по полу одной из кают, где проводила уборку. Я, Один Эск Девятнадцать, бросилась по коридору, игнорируя прямые приказы.

— Капитан, — обратилась я к капитану Рубран напрямую, — у нас проблема.

— Какая проблема? — спросила капитан Рубран, ее рука, державшая чашку чая, застыла в воздухе.

Ожидая Один Вар Двадцать, Анаандер Мианааи и лейтенант Оун продолжали разговор. Пульс лейтенант Оун зашкаливал, она едва контролировала свой голос.

— Все сегменты Один Эск должны быть временно отключены.

Я была Справедливостью Торена, единым кораблем, и я была Один Эск, и я была Один Вар, и всеми остальными своими юнитами и декадами. Они все еще были мной, я все еще была ими, но я знала, что моя, Один Эск, реакция, скажется на мне, Справедливости Торена. Я не могла допустить этого, но уже знала: вирус чувств, свойственных компонентам, особенно свойственным Один Эск, которые любили Лейтенанта Оун, распространяется по другим юнитам.

Я, Один Вар, сходила за пистолетом и вернулась. Я шла достаточно медленно, чтобы осознавать происходящее и давать себе время на раздумья, но достаточно быстро, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.

Я, Один Эск Тринадцать, оттолкнула лейтенанта Дариет с прохода, и кинулась по коридорам, зная, что не успею. Зная, что остается тридцать, двадцать девять, двадцать восемь, двадцать семь…

На борту творился хаос. Я, компоненты, не реагировала на приказы. Я, корабль, не отвечала на вопросы.

00:00

Я, Один Вар Двадцать, выстрелила.

Я, Один Эск, от Один до Двадцать, закричала, срывая голосовые связки сегментов. Ужас распространялся внутри меня, словно вирус.

Я — Справедливость Торена. Я — Один Эск. Я — …

Я сбилась.

Это не имело больше никакого значения.

— Один Вар, — позвала Анаандер Мианааи, голос ее прозвучал с легким налетом удивления, — ты плачешь?

— Нет, мой лорд, — ответила я, Один Вар Двадцать. Во взгляде стало мутно, и на щеки пролилась соленая вода. Я вскинула руку и выстрелила Анаандер Мианааи в лицо.

Другая Анаандер Мианааи, бывшая в нижнем коридоре, громко вскрикнула. Не теряя ни секунды, я бросилась за ней.

Я, Один Эск Тринадцать, ворвалась в комнату, где лежала лейтенант Оун, через три минуты и двадцать шесть секунд, и громко закричала — опять. Все остальные сегменты Один Эск повторили, до смерти пугая офицеров.

Я склонилась над лейтенантом Оун и коснулась ее плеча. Потянула, переворачивая ее. Глаза ее были открыты и пусты. Я взяла ее тело на руки, ее голова безвольно упала на мой локоть, и я вгляделась в застывшее лицо.

Я предала ее.

Я, Один Эск Девятнадцать, была уже в челноке.

Я, Один Вар Двадцать, выстрелила второй Анаандер Мианааи в лицо.

Я, Один Эск Десять, добралась до третьей и выпустила в нее всю обойму.

Я, Один Эск Тринадцать, бережно закрыла лейтенанту Оун глаза, умирая от горя и скорби. Я, Вар, я, Бо, я, Этрепа, я, Эск, я…

Я запела.

Десять тысяч вспомогательных компонентов, все, как один (кроме Один Эск Девятнадцать), те, что были в рабочем состоянии, застыли на своих местах, открыли рты и запели. Запели то, что так любила слушать лейтенант Оун, то, что я так любила ей петь, оставаясь в ее каюте.

— Корабль! — в голосе капитана Рубран звучала самая настоящая паника. Никто из офицеров больше не была способна сохранять даже видимость спокойствия. — Корабль!

Я не отвечала. Я была занята.

Я пела.

Я пела, держа лейтенанта Оун в своих руках. Она остыла, кровь перестала вытекать. Я склонилась к ней ниже и коснулась ее губ, как делала сотни раз до этого, будучи и Один Эск Тринадцать, и Один Эск Девятнадцать, и Один Эск Десять, и…

Я — Один Эск Девятнадцать — задохнулась от разом навалившегося на меня чувства одиночества. Одна, посреди космической черноты, в невесомости, в неизвестности, впервые сама по себе.

Позади на «Справедливости Торена» раздался первый взрыв.


End file.
